


ndrv3 non-despair aus

by littlelockey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Human Kiibo, Multi, cuddles n shit, half of these ships might not even appear tbh, i cant write, literally only rated t because of my tendency to cuss, probably ooc honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelockey/pseuds/littlelockey
Summary: basically just me trying to get over the horrible things drv3 has made me feelfeel free to suggest prompts and stuff on my tumblr:http://littlelockey.tumblr.com/





	1. gay morning cuddles brought to you by makimatsu

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own dangan ronpa and shit

Kaede tiredly draped her arm over her face to block out the morning sun. Great. She thought. I just had to wake up to the sun in my eyes. With an annoyed grunt, she turned her back to the window in an attempt to return to dreamland.

“I see you’re finally awake.”

Kaede grunted again in response. Maki smiled and wrapped one of her arms around her girlfriend. “Come on, Kaede, we should get up.”

“But it’s Saturday…” Kaede finally opened her eyes, looking groggily at Maki. “Why can’t we just stay in bed?”

“Well, what would I get out of it?” Maki cocked an eyebrow.

“Cuddles,” Kaede said as she lifted her arm in attempt of an invitation for a hug. “You’ll get cuddles.”

Maki paused with a mock thoughtful expression, “You make a compelling argument.”

“Damn right I do.”

Maki let out a quiet laugh at that, and shuffled close to her girlfriend, tightening her arm around Kaede’s waist. Kaede let her own arm fall over Maki’s body while letting her eyes slip shut again. Maki spent a couple moments watching her girlfriend affectionately before pressing a light kiss to Kaede’s nose.

Kaede let out a quiet whine, but smiled. “Wow, Maki, that’s pretty gay.”

“Oh my god.”

Kaede cracked open one eye, and with a smirk plastered on her face, kissed Maki’s nose, and mumbled “I love you.”

“Wow, Kaede, that’s pretty gay.”

“Shut up.”


	2. more makimatsu oh boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its twelve thirty in the morning help

Thunder rumbled in the distance, lightly shaking the building of Maki and Kaede’s shared apartment. The power flickered quickly soon after, causing Maki to look up from her book. She glanced over at her girlfriend, who seemed significantly more shaken than she was. 

Kaede jumped at every roll of thunder and flash of lightning, and sporadically glanced at the window when she decided it had been quiet for too long. Maki had to say, it was quite cute seeing the usually brave girl so nervous. It wasn’t an emotion Kaede showed often.

The storm had been raging for about half an hour now, with power flicks here and there, but nothing serious had happened inside or out. Or at least, until the power cut out completely.

It was silent for a few seconds before one of the loudest cracks of thunder all night ripped through the air, along with a shrill scream coming from the other end of the couch.

“M-Maki?”

Maki, who had long since put her book down, reached out to grab Kaede’s hand, but settled for gripping and lightly tugging at her sleeve when she couldn’t find it in the darkness. Kaede moved closer to her girlfriend, and clung to her arm as soon as a flash of lightning lit up the room, grip tightening as soon as the thunder sounded. Maki wiggled her arm out of her grip, and wrapped Kaede in a one-armed embrace. The blonde girl tucked her face into the crook of Maki’s neck, breathing heavily and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

This wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it never failed to get Maki flustered. Once she was confident she could speak normally, she whispered, “It’s alright, Kaede, I’m right here.”

Kaede let out a shaky, but mostly relieved sigh. However, Kaede’s breath against her neck threw Maki’s composure out the window. Again struggling to say anything, she opted for kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. It didn’t take too long for her to recompose herself, and not long after she had, Kaede lifted her head from Maki's shoulder, just in time for a bright flash of lightning to shine through the window. Her head went straight back to Maki’s shoulder, accompanied by a quick yelp.

Maki’s composure? Gone.

Again.

“I-I can close the curtains if you want, Kae-”

 

“N-no. Just stay here… Please.”

“Alright…”

This continued for quite a bit, with Kaede thinking the storm had passed but getting more frightened each time, and Maki getting exponentially more flustered. If she didn’t know better, she’d have thought Kaede was doing it on purpose. She eventually managed to locate her phone in the darkness, and set it on the table with the flashlight on, in an attempt to lighten the room and make the bright flashes less prominent. For Kaede’s sake, of course. 

After an unknown period of time, Maki realized Kaede had fallen asleep. Seeing her opportunity to regain the feeling in her arm, she untangled herself from Kaede’s grip, waited until she could efficiently move her limbs, and picked up Kaede, carrying her to their bedroom. She wrapped her girlfriend in blankets, closed the curtains, and went around the house, unplugging everything to save them getting damaged from a power surge.

The storm had mostly subsided at that point, and when she returned, she found that Kaede was awake.

“I can’t believe you just left me here,” Kaede said in a mock hurt voice. “You’re gonna have to make it up to me.”

Maki slipped into the bed beside her girlfriend, watching as she propped herself up on her elbow.

“Uh-huh. And how am I going to have to pay you back?” Maki questioned, looking up at her, and holy shit she’s fucking gorgeous-

“I want kisses. Lots of ‘em. You owe me at least ten kisses for abandoning me during a thunderstorm, miss Harukawa.” Kaede raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“Only ten?”

“I always accept extra, you know that,” She smiled and poked Maki’s nose, “And I know you’ll deliver.”

Maki blushed, knowing Kaede was right. Kaede’s smile shifted into a smirk.

“I’m waiting.”

At that, she cupped her hand around Kaede’s face, and just as she brought Kaede’s smug face down to her own for a kiss, another crack of thunder sounded.

Mood ruined.


End file.
